The present invention relates to an acoustic alarm device for watches.
It is desirable for miniaturizing a watch to provide the acoustic alarm device in an upper portion of the watch case which is not used for the watch movement or module, such as a band connecting portion of the watch case. However, the thickness of the alarm device must be decreased so as to be mounted in a thin portion of the watch case and moreover watertight means must be provided. Further, the alarm device must be constructed to be inserted into the watch case from the upper side thereof.